


I'll Never Let You Go

by lanibb2013



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Minor Swearing, Slash, emotional Finch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanibb2013/pseuds/lanibb2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 2: Episode 13 – Dead Reckoning tag</p><p>What happens when after almost losing John again Harold snaps. They both love one another but neither knows how the other feels. Will they figure it out before it's too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Never Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Love Finch's belly and might be a little rounder than in the show but going with a few pictures where it looked rather round. As usual Finch's scaring and such is just speculation.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Person of Interest. I only own the story. Thanks :)
> 
> FYI: If you have nothing good to say or constructive then please don't bother me with your flames. I write fan fiction for fun and because it relaxes me. If my stories, grammar, or anything else isn't good enough for you then please move on.
> 
> Thanks :) Have a nice day!

Somehow Finch knew John would head to the roof of the building to try and cause the least amount of damage and killing when he blew up. When John tried to stop him from helping save the younger man’s life he just held out his arms and said, “What are you going do? Shoot me?” He saw the realization in his friend’s face that it would be pointless to shoot him seeing John didn’t want to kill him. He finally got the younger man to let him try to hack the phone and managed to diffuse it. They both sighed with relief and could finally go back to the library. He managed to get the bomb vest off the younger man but once he had done everything he had to do he started to shake uncontrollably. Everything that had happened hit him and he almost lost John. He had never admitted it to the younger man but he had been in love with his friend for quite a while now and he would rather die being blown up trying to save the he loved than to live his life without the quirky man in it. He slid to the floor in a corner of one of the smaller rooms of the library after John left to go home and did something he hadn’t done in years. He sobbed. He pulled his knees as close to his chest as his broken body would allow him to before putting his head in his hand and rocking back and forth. He was glad that John had left because he never wanted the younger man to see him weak and as terrified as he was right now. 

John couldn’t believe Harold had run up that many stairs to try and save his life. He tried to get him to leave so he could still live but the older man was as stubborn as a mule. He loved the recluse with all his heart and it would break his heart if he got his friend killed because of his own stupidity. He finally realized that Harold would save his life or die trying. He was more relieved for Harold than himself when the older man managed to stop the bomb from going off. He went back to the library and let the older man take the vest off piece by piece until it was done. He said, “I think I need to go home and get some sleep. Thank you for saving my life again, Harold.” He saw the tight nod from his friend before he walked out of the library. 

As John was walking home he realized the older man seemed to be more upset than usual over what happened so he turned around and went back to make sure his friend was all right. When he got back to their main hub it was empty. He suddenly heard something that sounded like sobbing coming from on if the smaller rooms and followed it to find Harold huddled in the corner of a room sobbing. He knelt on the floor next to his friend and wrapped his arms around the smaller man until he felt Harold give in and sob on his shoulder. He Ran a hand up and down his friend’s back and whispered, “Shh. It’s all right. It’s over. I’m not going to let anything happen to you if I can help it, Harold.”

Harold felt a pair of strong arms pulling him into a strong body and didn’t even care who it was at the time until he found out it was John. He tried to pull away but the younger man was stronger and determined to comfort him. He finally gave in and sobbed on the younger man’s shoulder. He heard John talking and replied, “I don’t give a damn about myself. I’d much rather be blown up with you than loose you, John.”

John was a bit surprised by the older man’s answer but figured it was because they work so well together and Harold probably didn’t want to have to find another employee that works so well with him. He whispered, “All right. Why don’t you come home with me? That way we’ll both know the other is all right. Come on.” He gently helped the older man get up off the floor and noticed his friend was going through putting on his coat and walking out the door with him on autopilot. He took the keys from Harold shaking hands and locked the library up for the night before leading him to get in a taxi and then in the door of his loft. He was surprised how complacent Finch was acting and not fighting him at all. That wasn’t the Finch he knew. Usually the older man would at least protest being led around and man handled. He gently led the limping man over to his couch and had him sit down before getting then both a drink. He could tell Harold’s limp was much more pronounced because of all the physically exhausting activity the older man had done in the day. 

Finch just let John take the lead for a change because he didn’t want to make any decisions for a while. When his brain kicked in from being numb again he panicked. He felt a cup being placed in his hands and looked in it to find it was tea. He drank it on autopilot finding out that John made a decent Sencha tea. He forced himself to try and relax even though he just wanted to run for fear he’d do something stupid like kissed the younger man. Underneath it all he knew he shouldn’t stay but he truly wanted to against his better judgment. After he finished his tea he sighed, “I should be going.” He went to stand up but John placed a hand on his thigh to stop him. He looked at the younger man in surprise. He wasn’t sure what to make of the gesture.

John sighed and replied, “You aren’t leaving Finch. I’d rather know you are safe and near me than who knows where.” He wasn’t letting his friend out of his sight until he knew if the older man was going to be all right. He stared at Finch for a while and Finch stared back. Before you know it their lips met in a searing kiss and their arms were wrapped around each other. He wasn’t sure which one of them started the kiss but he could tell Finch was the more desperate of them by trying to mold with him. One thing he had to admit was the older man was a very good kisser and groper. It was definitely out of character but he could get used to this side of the older man providing it’s not just a one night stand. He gently pushed the smaller man away before panting, “Harold?”

Harold didn’t know what came over him but he pounced on John and kissed and groped the man until he looked thoroughly debouched. He only realized what he had done when John pushed him away and used his first name to get his attention. He stammered, “I’m sorry, Mr. Reese. I really should be going before I make more of a fool of myself.” He went to get up again and hand John lips on his again but this time the younger man initiated the kiss. He was confused beyond belief but he didn’t want a pity fuck. He pulled away and said, “I don’t want a pity fuck, Mr. Reese.”

John replied, “And I don’t want a one night stand, Mr. Finch. I want a commitment. I’m sick of one night stands with no strings.”

Harold whispered, “Whaaaat?”

John sighed, “I want a relationship and I want it with you, Harold. I’d say long term but with our line of work it might be short term but the basic feeling is the same. Hell I’d ask you to marry me if I could. I want a commitment from you if we do…this.”

Harold couldn’t believe what he just heard and he leaned back in to the couch in surprise. He whispered, “That’s what I want from you as well, John. Why on earth do you want me? I’m just a broken, fat, middle aged cripple. Oh my god. Do you think you have to sleep with me to keep your job?”

John gently replied, “No, Harold. I don’t. I’m….in love with you and have been for a long time. I just didn’t think I had a chance because of how damaged I am up here.” He tapped the side of his head with his finger. 

Harold replied, “Jesus, John. I never thought you’d want me because I’m nothing really to look at especially now with my damaged body. I’m a mess under these clothes, John. You probably would be repulsed by how ugly my body is now. Not to mention I’m too fat to be desirable. I can’t even look at myself naked in the mirror to get dressed anymore.”

John wrapped his arms around the older man and carefully pulled Finch to lean back against him and replied, “How about you let me decide? I’m not going to be repulsed by your body, Harold. It’s part of who you are now. I figured you had a lot of surgery from the disabilities you have and with that comes scars. Just for you information I find you very desirable because I like my men to have meat on their bones. I find your round belly and plump ass very sexy. Give me a chance. Please?” He nibbled on Harold’s ear from behind while lazily rubbing the smaller man’s belly over Harold’s waistcoat with one of his hands.

Harold leaned back into the touch automatically because he liked John’s rubbing his belly and nibbling on his ear. He gasped, “All right, John.” He felt John’s hands unbuttoning his waistcoat and then slip inside of it to be one layer closer to his skin. Eventually he felt a gently push to get up so he did and he was led into the bedroom. He let John undress him and hoped the younger man wouldn’t run away in disgust. He kept his eyes closed and resisted the urge to stop the taller man.

John watched Harold’s face as he undressed the older man. He could tell the smaller man was afraid of what would happen next. The closer to naked the older man got the more he shook. When the older man was completely naked he stepped back and looked at his soon to be lover. He saw the older man had nasty coarse scaring all over his left thigh and hip, pale scaring almost everywhere else on his left side, a long pale scar down the center of the older man’s chest, A thick mat of brown and silver hair on his chest and groin, a round soft belly that stuck out over the older man’s belt line. He knew the older man was right about him not being considered physically desirable by the majority of people but to him Harold was the most beautiful man he has seen in a long time. He kissed the smaller man passionately and slowly kissed his way down Harold’s body until he was on his knees in front of the older man’s semi-erection. He took the older man in his mouth and gently sucked and licked until the smaller man was hard and keening while scratching his scalp with blunt nails. He took not that Harold was about 8 inches long and 3 inches thick when fully erect. He gently squeezed the older man’s belly and ass while he enjoyed servicing the smaller man’s needs. 

Harold started to silently cry from happiness that John wasn’t replulsed by him that he barely noticed the taller man go down on his knees until he was engulfed in hot wetness. He almost lost his balance from the surprise so he grabbed on to John. It had been so long that he was going to finish to fast so he gasped, “John! Stop! To fast!” He felt John’s mouth leave him and leaned on the younger man to catch his breath. He finally panted, “It’s nothing you did wrong. I just don’t want to end the night before it starts. I’m not used to physical contact and it was overwhelming me. It’s been too long for me to be able to hold back with that much stimulation.”

John had been afraid the older man suddenly changed his mind again. When Harold explained why he told him to stop he chuckled, “You did want to come yet? Oh you are such a gentleman, Harold. I wouldn’t have minded. I’d hope you’d be willing to return the favor of course but I’m not going to be upset if you come first.” He kissed the older man again and gently squeezed his lover’s plump ass. 

Harold felt John’s fully clothed body against him and rasped, “Are you a bit over dressed, John?” He heard a chuckle before the taller man stripped naked in the blink of an eye. He like the feeling of John’s skin against him and sighed, “Much better.” He felt John making a hickey on his neck and was too horny to care about it because it felt good. He felt himself being gently herded backwards until his legs ran in to the bed. He felt John gently push him to indicate sitting so he followed the instructions after removing his glasses and placing them on the nightstand. He crawled on the bed with the taller man’s help. He noticed the younger man took the right side of the bed to avoid his bad left side. He reached for John and they kissed each other feverishly while rutting against each other. 

John figured the older man might not have ever had anal intercourse so he decided to try something that works as good for now. He coaxed Harold to lie on his good side and slicked up his lover’s inner thighs and fit himself between them and rutted between them while he caressed the older man’s belly and pumped Harold’s cock in the same rhythm. Soon they were both coming together crying each other’s names. He got up and got a wash cloth to wipe them both up with before lying back down next to his lover. He adjusted so Harold could half lean against him and he lightly rubbed his knuckles up and down the older man’s soft protruding belly. He kissed Harold’s shoulder and said, “I love you, Harold.”

Harold had to admit he could get used to being cherished like John was doing. He sighed, “I love you too, John.” He felt John’s knuckles gliding up and down his belly in the center passing his belly button over and over. He knew sooner or later John would ask about his scars and he’s have to decided to either tell the younger man how he got them or shut him off again. He finally rolled onto his back because his body was starting to hurt in the position he was in. He got comfortable and felt John hesitating on his right side so he grabbed the younger man’s hand and tugged while saying, “It’s all right, John. I want to hold you.” He soon adjusted to the new feeling of John cuddling up next to him. He carded his right hand through the younger man’s hair while he laced his left hand with John’s right where he found it on his belly. He felt the younger man kiss his shoulder before he finally drifted off to sleep happy for the first time in years.

John listened to Harold’s breathing even out until the older man was asleep and smiled. Wherever this crazy relationship went he was sure neither one of them would be alone again for as long as they both lived. He could tell now that they had started this relationship neither one of them would let the other go unless they died. In time maybe the smaller man would trust him enough to let him in to his private world and if not that was all right. He had every reason to die protecting Harold since it was his lover that gave him a reason to live again. Eventually his mind slowed down enough he could joining his love in sleep.


End file.
